There are many surgical procedures requiring intercepting a subcutaneous vessel or passage in a manner that forms an opening to the surface and isolation of two limbs. These limbs may be treated separately or sequentially, e.g., by drainage, infusion, injection, x-ray examination and the like, yet often require intermittent communication therebetween to provide for normal bodily functions. Examples are colostomy-type procedures, extracorporeal blood shunts, such as A-V shunts, hemodialysis, and the like.
More particularly, some diseases of the distal colon, e.g., diverticulitis and carcinoma, often require a temporary diverting colostomy to put the distal colon at rest for a period of time. In the colostomy procedure, the ends of the bisected colon, or a slit loop of the colon, are brought out to the skin surface of the ventral abdomen, diverting the fecal stream outside the body.
X-ray examination of the colon, by instillation of a water suspension of barium sulfate, or other liquid contrast agent, is frequently necessary while the colostomy is functioning. Currently, it is usual to introduce the barium sulfate suspension via separate catheters placed in the colostomy openings and in the rectum. Such individual catheters require sequential use, with the lower colon usually filled via the rectal catheter and using a balloon or catheter plug to seal the colostomy opening to prevent spill onto the skin. Following this, the proximal colon is examined via a second balloon catheter introduced into the other colostomy opening, the enema bag tubing having been switched from the rectal catheter to the colostomy catheter. The entire procedure requires several clamps: (1) to close the colostomy catheter used as a plug, (2) to close the rectal catheter when the enema bag tubing is switched to the colostomy catheter, and (3) to keep the colostomy catheter closed prior to use. The considerable time necessary to this sequence increases discomfort to the patient.
There is, therefore, a need for a catheter device, suitable, inter alia, for colostomy procedures and the like, which is simple of construction yet avoids the disadvantages of the prior, multiple catheter or tube procedures.